the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 21
Jack: {----------------IG------------------} *Walking around the main hall, drunk* Is... Anyone here? Isaac: *Walks up to Jack* You okay? Nicole: *Pokes head out of bedroom door Virgil perched on shoulder* Jackie? Jack: Hey...*Not fully drunk, but speech slurred and trouble walking* Ho-how are you guys? Isaac: Good... Jack, were you drinking? Nicole: What’s wrong with Jackie... Jack: Yesh... Yesh I was. Enjoyed myself last night when I could Nicole: *Steps out into hall, taller than the last time you saw me. Sword strapped across back Virgil on my shoulder* Jack: Did... Did you grow, Nikkie? Nicole: I think so. Jack: Hahahaa Nicole: Don’t laugh. Jack: Why not? My little sister is growing Nicole: *Glares* Jack: What? Nicole: And my "brother" is a rambling drunk *Walks back into room, slams door* Jack: *Sighs* What? I've been depressed lately, I should be able to have ONE good thing happen to me Nicole: ((Nikki is pissed)) Virgil: ((I assumed, considering the text above me.)) Nicole: ((Oops...)) Jack: *Puts face in hands, sighs* Virgil: ((I miss anything else?)) Isaac: Jack, what happened since I last saw you? Jack: My... Well, my queen is still pissed at me, which is why I am not there, but here... And that is it. Isaac: Ah. Jack: My sister visited me, nothing important. Jack: And I found out my brother became a doctor. Nicole: *Pokes head out of door* But what are you but a miserable drunkard I trusted you Jack. Jack: *Glares at Nikkie* Not true. Isaac: *Looks at Nikkie* What happened? Virgil: ((Wait, does Nicole hate Jack now?)) Jack: I had a few drinks, Nikkie, that was it. Nicole: ((Pretty well)) Jack: Not like I'm downing bottles of it or anything Virgil: ((Could I get away with hitting him?)) Jack: ((Why is he hated?)) Nicole: A few liver ruining drinks! You can solve problems differently Jack: *Glares* Virgil: ((Would Nicole be mad if Marcus punched Jack right now?)) Nicole: ((Drinking hurting/yelling at Marcus.... Terrible teen syndrome... And she would. She still cares)) Jack: It was not to solve problems, Virgil: ((Alright.)) Jack: I just felt like a night out with my friends Nicole: That’s when you play chess! Or cards! Jack: *Sighs* *Gets up, walks out the manor, feeling slightly hurt* I have my own bloody apartment, why do I even... Nicole: *Storms off down the hall Virgil on shoulder and Tiara askew* Jack: *Sitting on the ground outside the manor, mumbling to myself* Not there... Not here... Nowhere... Virgil: *Virgil looks at Nicole, tilting his head* Nicole: I know Virgil. It’s his fault... Virgil: *Virgil caws* Nicole: *Opens Word* What now Virgil? Virgil: *Virgil starts pecking the keyboard, typing* -There we go. Nicole: *Giggles* Hello Virgil: -Hello, Nicole. Nicole: Hello Virgil how are you? Virgil: ((I love that Isaac is in the corner and hasn't noticed this.)) -That's good. Nicole: ((lol)) Isaac: ((I've noticed, just trying to figure out what's going on on my own)) Virgil: ((Ah, okay.)) Isaac: ((And now I gotta go. See ya.)) Virgil: ((Bye.)) Later Jack: {----------------IG----------------} *Has sobered up fully* Isaac: *Sitting in a corner* Jack: Oh god... Thank god Adam is asleep. Isaac: What? Jack: My Brother. Adam Isaac: Oh. Jack: Annoying fuck He hates me, and my queen Isaac: Why? Jack: Oathbreaker. Oathbreakers hate us. Isaac: Ah. Virgil: *Virgil flies into the room, lands on the computer desk* Isaac: *Looks at Virgil* I still don't know exactly what you are... Jack: I say a member of the Convection Virgil: *Types on the computer* -I am not part of Convocation. Fears can't get in, remember? Jack: I suppose However, that depends if Marcus lets them in. Virgil: -What I am is a simple raven. Well, physically. Isaac: Just physically. Kiba has joined the chat. Virgil: -On the astral level, I'm human. I guess you could say I got reincarnated as a raven. Kiba: *Appears* Jack: Hello, Kiba Isaac: Hm. Hi. Virgil: ((Kiba, Virgil is typing on the computer.)) Jack: How are you today *Smiling*? Virgil: -Hello, Kiba. Kiba: ((Ooookay)) I’m.. Okay and hello typing raven *Walks in then stops* ... *Slowly backs out of room* Jack: Yeah. A typing raven What is it Kiba? Virgil: -You okay, Kiba? Kiba: *Stays out of room* Let me try this again *Walks in* WHAT THE HELL?! *Points at raven" Jack: *Laughing* Ravens are the smartest birds on earth, Kiba Virgil: -What? Never seen a typing raven before? *Virgil caws* Jack: They can be taught to count Kiba: No I haven’t Convocation piece.. Jack: Nope. Nicole: *Walks into room* There you are Virgil Kiba: No? Virgil: -Well, technically speaking, I'm the soul of a human in a raven's body. Category:Blog posts